Rain stops, Goodbye
by Amelia Hamish
Summary: Ia berharap ia dapat bertemu lagi dengan pria itu, pria yang baik hati dan misterius, pria yang bernama Castiel


**Rain Stops, Goodbye**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : Rain stops, Goodbye**

**Supernatural fanfiction**

**Disclaimer : Supernatural is not mine, its Eric Kripke**

**Warning : AU, OOC, etc **

**Rain Stops, Goodbye**

**By : Amelia Hamish**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****Dean Winchester sedang duduk termenung di halte bus, menunggu hujan yang mengguyur daerahnya menjadi reda. Ia melihat segumpalan air yang jatuh seperti irama lagu yang sangat tepat dengan tempo dan berritme.

Ia menghela nafas, ia sudah menunggu selama 15 menit, namn, hujan rintik belum selesai juga, seolah tidak megizinkan dirinya untuk kembali ke rumah sakit, menegok adikya yang sedang sekarat.

Ia menghela nafas panjang dan melirik ke jam tangannya, ia mendesah kesal karena bajunya basah da sepatu kesayanganya terkena air genangan yang beredar di jalanan. Ia lupa untuk membawa payung, ia berasumsi bahwa hari ini adalah hari cerah, namun, perkiraannya salah total.

Seseorang datang, menengok ke arah Dean yang tenggelam di pikirannya, tidak mengetahui seseorang duduk di sebelahnya.

Dean melirik pria itu, pria itu membawa kantung putih yang berada di tangannya yang kasar, pria itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukan pupil mata Dea yang melirik ke arah isi katung itu.

"Ini hari yang cerah bukan ?" tanya Dean berbasa-basi. Ia mengeratkan jaketnya, ia sedikit merasa kedinginan.

"Oh ? Bukankah hari ini hujan ?" tanya pria itu sedikit tertawa kecil dengan ucapan Dean yang tidak masuk akal itu.

Pria itu mengambil isi dari kantung tersebut ; kopi hangat dengan _hambuger._

__Dean meliriknya, ia merasa keronconga di perutnya, ia tergoda degan makanan yang di bawa oleh orang asing itu.

"Kau tidak kedinginan ?" tanya pria itu menoleh ke arah Dean, Dea menoleh ke arah lain, meyembunyikan rasa malunya karena suara perutnya yang terdengar, mungkin pria itu dapat mendengar bunyi perutnya yang meminta asupan makanan.

Pria itu tertawa kecil, tersenyum garing.

"Jika kau mau, ambilah," pria itu memberikan kopinya. "Lagipula, apa susahnya berbagi bukan ?" pria itu tersenyum hangat.

Dean merasa malu, namun ia menerima kopi hangat itu. Ia membuka tutup hitam kopi itu dan meniupkan beberapa kali untuk membuat kopi itu menjadi lebih dingin.

Pria itu menatap Dean dengan wajah yang sumringah.

Dean megangguk dan meminum kopi tersebut.

"Enak bukan ?" pria itu tersenyum.

Dean hanya mengangguk, menyetujui pendapat pria itu.

Dean sedikit tergiur akan cara pria ini menikmati _hambuger _yang besar itu.

****_'Tidak, tidak. Pria ini lapar, kau tidak boleh meminta jatahnya' _pikir Dean.

"Apa makanan kesukaanmu ?" tanya pria itu.

"Erm, Pie ?" Dean menjawabnya dengan cepat.

"Oh, mungkin kita bisa makan siang disini lain waktu." ucap pria itu memaka makanannya lagi.

Dean dan pria itu saling menghabiskan minuman atau makananya yang telah mereka nikmati, hujanpun mulai mereda, hanya beberapa tetes air yang jatuh ke permukaan bumi.

Pria itu membuang bungkusnya dengan sembarangan, tentu, tidak ada tempat sampah di sekitar mereka.

"Ah, hujan mulai reda," pria itu berbicara sambil mendongkak melihat langit. "Sepertinya aku bisa pulang/"

Dean menoleh ke pria itu, pria itu berdiri, hendak meninggalkan Dean sendirian dengan gelas karton kopi yang kosong.

Dean memegang tangan pria itu, mencegah pria itu untuk pergi sebelum ia berterima kasih.

"Uh, makasih untuk kopinya." ucap lirih Dean.

Pria itu tersenyum, tapi lebih mengarah ke senyuman yang tiada arti.

Dean mengangguk.

"Siapa namamu ?" pria itu bertanya sembari mengelurkan tangannya

"Dean. Dean Winchester." Dean menyambut uluran tangan pria itu.

"Castiel. Senang bertemu denganmu, Dean."

"Ya, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang, lain kali kita bisa bertemu, mungkin ?"

"Dengan senang hati."

"Baiklah, _Goodbye." _pria itu melambaikan telapak tangannya beberapa kali. Pria itu menghilang dengan begitu cepat di bolamata Dean.

Dean hanya terpaku dengan bayangan atau halusinasi yang mungkin sedang ia alami.

Ia menatap gelas karton kopi yang kosong itu, tersenyum.

"Castiel. Nama yang aneh."

Dean menyimpan gelas karton kosong itu di saku jaketnya, berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk menerjang cuaca yang tidak bersahabat ini.

Ia berharap ia dapat bertemu dengan pria itu, pria yang baik hati dan misterius, pria yang bernama Castiel.

**[ A/N ] : **Ini merupakan cerita AU. Castiel dan Dean belum saling mengenal, ataupun Sam. Fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini! Wohooo!

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membacanya atau numpang untuk baca.

Sign,

Amelia Hamish


End file.
